Fever Moon
by Lady Camille
Summary: Tujuannya untuk balas dendam. Namun apa yang Greyback berikan padanya, telah merubah jalan yang sudah direncanakan. Ia merasa bebas dari belenggu dan mulai menikmati menjadi seorang Manusia Serigala. Birthdayfic for Remus Lupin!


Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday to you.. Remus Lupin!

Nggak ada yang gawat di sini, bukan fict gore seperti punya saudara seperjuangan, Zen a.k.a. Psychotralala dan Coolkid. Hanya fic kacau dengan ide dan plot dadakan.

Tapi seenggaknya, semoga ini cukup untuk 'mengoyak' hati Sirius Black. Yeah, sobat Puppyshippers yang kini jadi kumpulan author gore. Mari kita siksa Anjing Kampung tersayang ini! /plak

Dan MoonZheng, cepat publish punyamu!

* * *

**Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, and Sirius Black:**

-o-o0o-o-

**Fever Moon**

By Niero

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

.

Kemilau jingga berpendar di kaki langit sebelah barat. Semburat kemerahan yang memukau pandangan mata seakan menunjukkan betapa indahnya hari yang terlewati dan malam yang akan menjemput. Kesempurnaan cahaya itu membawa harmoni ke setiap jendela-jendela kaca yang tertembus sinarnya. Menyapu menara-menara tinggi Hogwarts, membawa suasana romantis untuk lekuk-lekuk yang menjadi tempat pertemuan muda-mudi yang menjalin kasih—sembunyi-sembunyi.

Terlebih, bulan sudah mengintip di ujung timur. Bulan purnama sempurna yang akan melengkapi bentangan malam. Namun itu artinya sama sekali bukan malam yang indah untuk seorang—Manusia Serigala.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah mencarinya sampai Shrieking.. Tapi tidak ada!" cicit suara kecil terdengar, sedikit terengah karena nafas yang memburu.

"Apa?!" sebuah tangan mencengkeram kerah seragam si pemuda tambun yang tadi melapor, "Bicara yang benar, Wormtail!! Kau yakin sudah menelusuri Shrieking Shack dengan benar?!"

"Sirius, kendalikan dirimu, sobat!" pemuda yang lain menarik tangan pemuda keturunan bangsawan Black itu untuk menghentikan aksi brutalnya, biar bagaimanapun sang korban sudah pucat pasi.

"Tapi, Prongs, Moony tidak ada di manapun! Dan sekarang masa transformasinya. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, hah?!!"

Dan malam ini bukan pula malam yang indah bagi Marauders, salah satu sahabat mereka menghilang tanpa keterangan. Tepat di tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah. Tidak ada tanda keanehan apapun yang ditunjukkan sebelumya. Remus Lupin—ya, itu namanya. Masih bersikap wajar tadi pagi, masih menanggapi candaan Sirius di sela-sela belajar untuk menghadapi NEWT. Masih mengomeli Sirius Black dan James Potter yang terus-terusan ingin bermain karena merasa otak jeniusnya bisa diandalkan.

Tapi sore tadi, saat semua berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi. Remus tidak kunjung datang, semula Sirius menduga sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu masih di Perpustakaan. Sampai Lily Evans datang dan mengatakan Lupin tidak ada di sana—kepanikan baru terjadi di kubu Marauders. Tanpa buang waktu mereka mencari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa mereka singgahi, namun tetap saja nihil.

Sekarang keadaan luar sudah gelap, jam malam hampir habis namun belum juga tanda keberadaan Remus ditemukan.

"Aku akan lapor pada Dumbledore!" kata James yang langsung berlari keluar melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"A—aku akan mencarinya lagi." Pettigrew menatap takut pada Sirius, khawatir temannya itu akan melayangkan bogem mentah padanya. Kemarahan Sirius, terlebih jika menyangkut Remus sungguh mengerikan. Lebih baik meyelinap dan tertangkap Filch daripada menerima amuk dari sahabatnya itu.

Lalu Sirius, tentu saja ia juga memacu langkahnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang berdiam diri jika ada masalah, jangankan maslahnya, masalah orang lain saja dia bisa ikut campur untuk memperkeruh keadaan. Terlebih perseteruan dengan Slytherin, bahkan bertengkar dengan adiknya sendiri. Sekarang masalahnya tidak sesepele seperti saat Mulciber mengurung Remus di toilet. Tapi lebih parah lagi.

Tentu saja parah, Sirius tidak hanya khawatir pada kekasihnya. Tapi juga siapapun yang kemungkinan berada di dekat serigala kesayangannya itu. Selama ini ia yang megendalikan Remus, sosok Snufflesnya yang mengekang wujud lain itu untuk tidak menyakiti diri atau memangsa makhluk hidup.

Sirius terus mengamati Marauders Map yang ada di tangannya, berharap titik berlabel Moony akan segera terlihat. Namun helaan napas putus asa membuktikan bahwa yang ia cari sudah tidak berada di lingkungan Hogwarts lagi. Tapi sesaat sebelum peta itu terlipat, sebuah titik muncul, di ujung Hogsmeade. Shrieking Shack.

Melompat melalui lorong di bawah Dedalu Perkasa, mungkin ia memang senang tapi juga khawatir. Sembari berlari Sirius bertransformasi, akan lebih cepat sampai jika ia berwujud anjing. Namun yang ditemui di ujung bukan hanya seorang Remus tapi ada seorang lagi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Sirius?" kata Remus, masih kalem seperti sebelumnya. "Er, Fenrir sudah menjemputku, jadi—"

"Jadi apa? Menjemput apa? Cepat ke sini, Remus. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu!" teriak Sirius cepat, secepat ia berubah menjadi sosok manusia dan menghunus tongkatnya.

"Berisik!" geram Greyback dari belakang Remus, ia mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat ke dada Sirius.

"Jangan—jangan sakiti dia!"

Sanggahan Remus tadi membuat mata biru Greyback berkilat semakin tajam, ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat Sirius terpentar. "Kau lemah, Remus! Kita pergi sekarang!!"

Remus hanya melirik sekilas pada Sirius yang merintih kesakitan, ia sedih harus melakukan ini pada kekasihnya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang keadaan sudah lain, usianya genap tujuh belas tahun. Dan sudah saatnya ia mengambil jalan yang sudah lama direncanakan. Memalingkan muka, Remus mengikuti langkah Greyback dengan tergesa. Ber_Apparate_.

"Moo..ny.."

Tentu saja, panggilan pelan itu sampai pada pendegaran Remus. Seiring naiknya rembulan, semakin menajam seluruh indra para Manusia Serigala. Dan panas tubuhnya pun semakin naik.

Tidak peduli—Remus tidak mau peduli dengan panggilan itu lagi.

-

Geram marah Greyback yang dari tadi terus meluncur dari bibirnya sekarang berhenti, bulan sudah sempurna di atas sana. Ia melihat Remus yang tampak kepayahan. Bocah yang merepotkan, pikirnya. Namun ia belum juga mengambil tindakan, dibiarkannya saja Remus berlutut menyobeki bajunya sendiri, menampakkan dada yang penuh goresan.

"Jangan kau tahan!" desis Greyback ringan. Ia berjalan mendekati Remus, "Biarkan 'dia' lepas!"

Dan detik berikutnya lolongan yang terdengar pilu menyeruak ke udara, suara yang bagai merangkak dan memenuhi langit, suara pengiring dari sinar sang penguasa malam.

Serigala kecoklatan menggeram, sudah tidak ada lagi jiwa Remus Lupin. Di sana murni naluri binatang yang buta akan segala hal, buktinya ia sekarang maju menerkam Greyback, namun serigala itu tidak akan pernah sampai tujuan, hanya dengan lengan Greyback menyingkirkan Remus, menghempaskan tubuh itu ke bebatuan.

Terhantam sekeras itu, ada yang bangkit dari Remus. Kesadarannya. Bahwa ia tidak ingin memangsa siapapun, ia tidak akan melukai manusia. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ia dikendalikan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk mengekang sifat liar dari serigala yang berada di aliran darahnya. Lolong putus asa kembali membahana. Cakar tajamnya bukan diarahkan ke Greyback, tapi diarahkan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa kesakitan, kosong, bingung. Semuanya berputar.

"Bodoh!" Greyback melompat ke arah Remus, sosoknya bertransformasi dengan cepat menjadi serigala besar berwarna abu-abu. Warna yang menjadi agak keperakan karena tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Menggulingkan Remus, menindihnya, mengekang serigala kecil itu dalam kuasanya. Tidak dibiarkan cakar dan taring melukai hal yang bukan seharusnya. Sejenak, Greyback merasa Remus sudah tenang, mengangkat tubuhnya tapi perlawanan terjadi. Dua serigala itu kembali berguling. Tetap saja, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagi Remus.

Sampai pada akhirnya naluri Greyback bergerak pada hal lain, ia tertarik dengan Pheromon yang menguar dari Remus. Waktunya menikmati mangsa.

Tidak ada keintiman apapun, hanya sekedar menyalurkan sari diri. Namun saat sesuatu meyeruak masuk tadi. Remus merasa kepalanya terhantam, dalam wujud serigalanya ia mampu berpikir—untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia mampu merasakan nikmat. Nyaman. Saat sel-sel sperma Greyback memenuhinya. Itu bagai candu, mengikis sakit dan panas tubuh yang seakan membakarnya, ia katagihan. Benar-benar seperti binatang yang hanya tahu napsu lalu menyalurkannya. Remus lupa—lupa pada Sirius Black. Disetubuhi dalam wujud binatang, tidak pernah terpikirkan dan ternyata bisa diharapkan.

Hanya sekali itu saja, dan Remus berhasil mendapat kendali diri dalam wujud serigala. Baru beberapa jam bersama Greyback ia mendapat satu keuntungan. Setelahnya ia tidak peduli, terserah Greyback mau berbuat apa pada tubuhnya. Seingatnya ia dibawa ber_Apparate_ sekali lagi.

Saat membuka mata, Remus merasa terbaring si sebuah ranjang, ya, benar-benar sebuah ranjang—berbantalkan, tunggu ada detak di sana. Mengangkat kepala, ia ternyata tertidur di dada Greyback. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Bahkan tidak tertutupi barang selembar selimut pun.

Mungkin malam tadi, ia benar-benar bebas dan lepas tanpa perasaan bersalah, tanpa belenggu sedikitpun. Lalu tujuannya? Hampir Remus melupakan satu hal. Dulu Greyback menggigitnya. Menyebabkan ia tidak diterima di mana pun. Greyback menciptakan permainan untuknya, ia ditandai sejak kecil. Dan sekarang ia akan membuat permainan itu berbalik untuk membunuh sang pencipta permainan. Remus akan mengikuti langkah apapun dari jalan yang dibuka Greyback. Dan suatu saat nanti, ia akan menerkamnya dari belakang.

Jalannya dimulai dari sekarang. Sungguh, ia harus balas dendam. Masa depannya telah dihancurkan serigala ini. Ia rela menukar sahabat dan cinta dengan kematian Fenrir Greyback. Walaupun ada yang pernah bilang, kalau mengumbar dendam hanya akan membuatnya terperosok pada penderitaan yang lebih dalam lagi—tapi memaafkan juga sebuah kebodohan. Sampai matipun Remus tidak akan pernah mengampuni dan melepaskan Greyback. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya saat ini.

Sekali lagi Remus mengamati tubuh Greyback. Darahnya berdesir, ada yang menegang.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin.." Remus merasakan gejolak di bawah perutnya, harsatnya bangkit. Perlahan selaput napsu mengelapkan mata, ia sangat menginginkan jika saat ini testisnya dikosongkan.

Panas dari Remus yang entah bagaimana caranya mengusik tidur Greyback, membuat sang serigala kesal. "Kanapa kau mengganggu tidurku?!" bentaknya, "Ini masih siang! Belum saatnya mencari makan. Nanti malam, akan aku ajarkan cara berburu! Sekarang—tidur!"

"Fe—Fenrir.. Aku.. Sekali lagi, seperti tadi malam.."

Greyback menyeringai, "Kau ingin aku menidurimu? Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhku! Aku tidak bernapsu!"

Sepertinya tidak akan menjadi jalan yang mudah. Remus menyadari tubuhnya akan terus panas di dekat Fenrir. Bukan hanya saat bulan purnama saja, namun setiap saat. Dan kini ia membuat Fenrir terus menyeringai melihat bagaimana ia menuntaskan 'masalah'nya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit Fenrir yakin, Remus Lupin akan benar-benar menjadi binatang. Tentu saja, binatang miliknya yang tidak akan dibagi dengan siapapun. Tidak pula dengan tuannya—Lord Voldemort. Tidak akan pernah. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan membuat Remus kasat di mata para Death Eater lain.

-

Sirius Black berjalan gontai meyusuri jalan setapak yang entah akan membawanya ke mana. Semalam ia tidak kembali ke Hogwarts melainkan keluar melalui Hogsmeade. Ia tidak peduli James, Peter, atau bahkan Dumbledore akan menghawatirkannya. Yang ia tahu ia harus membawa Remus kembali. Ia mencintai pemuda itu—sangat.

Cukup dengan Remus di sampingnya, ia bisa bertahan saat keluarganya sendiri membuangnya tahun lalu. Saat ia merasa sang adik Regulus juga membencinya; Sirius menemukan perasaan damai dan nyaman bersama Remus. Bukan lagi perasaan sabagai sahabat, tapi lebih mendalam.

Sirius memegang dadanya yang nyeri. Entah Greyback memantrainya dengan apa. Tapi perasaan khawatirnya lebih kuat, ia merasa Remus dalam bahaya. Dan ia harus menolongnya. Tindakannya gegabah memang, Sirius seakan lupa kalau ia tentu hanya akan membuang nyawa. Menghadapi Fenrir Greyback, oh, bagaimana jika ternyata bukan hanya seekor serigala. Tapi serombongan Death Eater?

Death Eater?

Sirius membelalak, Remus pasti diseret ke markas para kriminal itu. Ia semakin cepat memacu langkahnya—sekali lagi tanpa tujuan hanya mengandalkan insting—nanti jika ketemu ia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian dan menyelamatkan Remus. Ya, cukup seperti itu saja tidak perlu melawan.

-

Remus masih berbaring di ranjang yang sama, matanya mengamati dinding batu yang sedikit berlumut, jelas tidak ada yang mau repot membersihkan tempat ini. Ia tadi keluar dari ruangan, dan mendapati satu ruangan lagi, hanya ada beberapa kursi dan sebuah meja. Tidak ada perapian, tidak ada dapur, tidak ada kamar mandi. Hanya gubuk batu di tengah hutan, yang ia tahu berada di sisi utara Dart Moor. Ya, di markas utama pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi dari penuturan Greyback, tidak ada seorang Death Eater pun yang sudi menginjak rumahnya. Yang berkeliaran ke sisi utara saja sangat jarang.

Dan bisa dipastikan keberadaan Remus akan aman si sana.

"Fenrir, kanapa kau dulu menggigitku?" tanya Remus singkat.

Greyback melirik dari sudut matanya, "Karena kau bocah ingusan lemah yang menyedihkan."

Pernyataan barusan sontak membuat kening Remus berkerut, ia tidak paham dengan maksud Greyback. Memang benar, ia dulu hanya bocah kecil yang selalu dibully. Bahkan sampai di Hogwarts pun, ia masih saja menjadi santapan kenakalan para berandal Slytherin.

"Maksudmu—"

"Dengan menjadikanmu serigala, kau akan memperoleh kekuatan untuk melawan dan membuatmu menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Tapi ternyata kau cukup bodoh sampai memaksakan diri untuk mengekangnya. Kau pikir aku mau menerima kegagalan? Kalau aku tidak punya tujuan, aku sudah memakanmu saat itu juga!" jelas Greyback, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Merasa terlalu banyak bicara.

"—Jadi kau menjemputku di hari ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas ini. Untuk menjadikanku serigala?"

"Kau cukup pintar ternyata." seringai Greyback terkembang, selain itu untuk memiliki Remus tentu saja.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" lanjut Remus.

Greyback tertawa terbahak, apa yang baru saja dikatakan Remus membuatnya tergelak, "—maka kau tidak akan mengikutiku!"

Benar sekali. Dan Remus mulai termakan umpan. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa Greyback melakukan semua itu?

Greyback memang binatang, Manusia Serigala, Lycan, terserah mau menyebut yang mana. Tapi tetap saja, binatang sekalipun memiliki rasa ketertarikan walupun konyol jika itu disebut cinta. Greyback tidak mencintai Remus, ia hanya ingin memilikinya, menjadikannya peliharaan atau apalah yang pasti Remus harus berada di genggamannya.

Sewaktu kecil Greyback terbuang, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Bertahan hidup sendirian dengan mengandalkan hukum alam. Ia bersembunyi digelapnya Dart Moor. Memakan binatang sebelum ia berani dan cukup kuat untuk ke pedesaan dan memangsa manusia, terlebih anak-anak kecil. Lalu mendobrak sebuah rumah yang ia tidak tahu itu rumah siapa, rumah seorang kakek tua yang kemudian menampungnya untuk beberapa waktu, mengajarinya sihir. Katakan ia tidak tahu berterimakasih, karena bulan purnama berikutnya Greyback memangsa orang itu. Mencuri tongkat sihirnya dan kabur.

Serigala yang malang, ia terus diburu. Tapi ia memang licin, Auror mana yang sanggup mengendus jejaknya. Tidak pernah ada. Ia terus tumbuh sendirian, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Lord Voldemort. Ia menemukan rumah, rumah yang seimbang dengan kegilaan dan rasa haus darahnya.

Saat melihat Remus kecil, ia lapar saat itu, ia memang sedang mencari mangsa. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk memakan bocah yang sebenarnya begitu menggiurkan. Dengan bocah ini, akan ada hal menarik yang mengusir kebosanannya suatu hari nanti.

Remus tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum malam. Mungkin tidur lebih baik, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam. Ia sudah cukup tidur tadi. Ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini tentu Greyback tidak mengijinkannya. Jadi tetap bertahan di ranjang hanya satu-satunya pilihan. Remus memiringkan tubuh ringkihnya yang jauh kalah postur dari serigala di sampingnya itu, matanya terpaku pada Dark Mark di lengan Greyback. Ingin menanyakan bagaimana Voldemort menorehkan tanda itu, tapi ia tidak berani.

Ia tidak mau menyebut-nyebut Death Eater, bisa-bisa jika Greyback marah dirinya diumpankan pada mereka. Lama ia melamun, akhirnya tersadar saat melihat Greyback bangkit dan memakai bajunya. Ia memandang tubuh kekar Greyback yang nyaris penuh bulu seperti serigala dengan panas yang kembali menyebar.

"Pakai bajumu, kita pergi sekarang!" seru Greyback sembari mengikat rambutnya, perintahnya adalah mutlak.

Gubuk itu tidak dimantrai apapun, Greyback meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja. Seakan tidak peduli jika ada orang yang cukup bodoh hingga nyasar dan mengobrak-abrik tempatnya.

"Ke mana?" Remus bertanya sambil meyamai langkah cepat Greyback.

"Menurutmu?"

Remus menggeleng singkat. Ia tidak mempunyai gambaran apa-apa.

"Mengendalikan darah serigalamu." Greyback bertransformasi menjadi serigala sempurna, kemudian kembali menjadi wujud manusianya. "Kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala sesuka hatimu tanpa menunggu bulan purnama. Atau jika kau ingin menjadi Lycanthropy? Kau bisa mengendalikannya sendiri."

Remus tampak bersemangat, sepertinya ia mulai melupakan tujuannya. Semakin lama ia bisa tunduk pada Greyback. Bahkan sebenarnya, dengan makin cepat Greyback menjadikannya kuat. Bukankah jalan utuk balas dendam semakin dekat? Tapi sepertinya Greyback justru sengaja mempercepat semua rencannya, seakan tahu keinginan Remus.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana memulainya—untuk berubah.."

Greyback berjalan memutari Remus, jubahnya sedikit berkibar, "Kau ingat bagaimana darahmu bergejolak saat menatap bulan purnama? Rasa panas yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh?"

Remus memejamkan matanya, merasakan titik-titik tertentu di tubunya. "Aku tahu.. Ada yang mengalir begitu cepat saat bulan purmana. Aku bisa merasakannya sekarang."

"Keluarkan dari pusatnya, giring panas itu ke seluruh tubuhmu. Dan lepaskan!"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai..

"Argghhhhh…" Remus berteriak keras. Ia tersungkur dan berlutut di tanah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, ia hanya merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Organ tubuhnya mengalami perubahan. Ia merasakan tulang-tulang, terlebih rusuk, dan bagian kepala mengalami perubahan struktur. Itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak akan kuat.

Greyback mencengkeram rambut coklat Remus dan menariknya keras, "Berdiri! Lakukan lagi!!"

Terus seperti itu, ronta berserta sedikit muntah darah tidak membuat Greyback menyuruh Remus berhenti. Setidaknya sampai minimal Remus mencapai wujud Werewolf—Lycan. Saat itu tercapai, dengan cepat Greyback mendorong Remus ke pohon, menggunakan dadanya sendiri untuk mengunci tubuh setengah serigala Remus. Ia tinggal membuat otak Remus berfungsi untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan Greyback kembali menarik rambut Remus yang memanjang, membuat wajah mengerikan itu terdongak. Dan secara perlahan Greyback juga mengubah dirinya sendiri, taring di sudut bibirnya memanjang, cukup runcing untuk meggores leher Remus, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ya, Greyback hanya tertarik menikmati tubuh Remus yang berwujud serigala.

Namun saat ini Remus belajar cepat. Ia membalik tubuhnya, terengah cepat. Ia mengangkat tangannya—mengamatinya. Kuku-kukunya panjang, kulitnya ditumbuhi bulu kecoklatan tipis dan menebal di beberapa bagian. Mendongak ia melihat Greyback berwujud sama sepertinya, hanya saja warnanya abu-abu. Lalu wajah yang tidak berbentuk, ditambah gigi-gigi runcing beserta taring. Remus yakin dirinya juga seperti itu.

"Aku berhasil?" suara Remus pun menjadi berat, rendah, dan agak serak.

Greyback mengangguk dan mentransformasi dirinya menjadi manusia—yang sebenarnya tetap saja menyerupai serigala. "Kembali jadi manusia! Sekarang saatnya mencari makan!"

Mendengar kata makan, pikiran Remus tertuju ke Leaky Cauldron. Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Greyback—tentu saja makan sama artinya dengan memangsa manusia.

Dan entah kenapa, darah Remus kembali bergejolak. Ia semakin bersifat seperti serigala. Pikiran dan perasaan mulai tercampur, tidak mengenali sisi kemanusiaan lagi. Sahabatnya mulai terkikis, kekasihnya pun hilang sudah. Ia berjalan ringan di belakang Greyback, mengikuti langkahnya. Saat Greyback berhenti, ia juga ikut berhenti. Berhenti?

"Ada apa, Fen—" Remus tercekat, tepat di depannya sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri. "—Sirius?"

"Remus.. Moony.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kau baik-baik saja, apa makhluk brengsek itu melukaimu?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sirius. Sangat baik malah." kata Remus ringan seolah tidak peduli. "Lalu, kau mau apa jika menemukanku?"

Saat itulah Greyback menyeringai lebar. Dapat. Ia telah mendapatkan serigala kecil yang akan menjadi mainannya. Mainan miliknya.

"Remus, kau bilang apa? Ini aku, Sirius, kekasihmu, pacarmu! Demi Merlin!" Sirius ganti menatap Greyback, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Remus, keparat?!"

"Black, asal kau tahu. Inilah Remus Lupin dengan jiwa yang sebenarnya—seorang Manusia Serigala." Greyback berdiri tepat di belakang Remus, mengecup lehernya dan membisikinya sesuatu. "Makan dia, Remus."

"Tidak akan habis jika kumakan sendirian," Remus melangkah pelan mendekati Sirius. Ia tidak lupa pada pemuda aristokrat di depannya itu. Sama sekali tidak, ia ingat benar waktu-waktu yang telah dilewati bersama. Namun hasratnya kini lain, ia tergiur untuk mengoyak wajah tampan itu.

"Remus.. kau kenapa? Re—" Sirius terpaku, ia sering menemani transformasi Remus, tapi wujud yang disaksikan kali ini lebih mengerikan, "Remus! Kendalikan dirimu! Kau jangan mau dikendalikan serigala itu! Remus!!"

"Aku tidak sedang lepas kendali, Sirius.."

Suara rendah Remus sangat asing di telinga Sirius. Ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Apa yang ia pikir mencintainya, apa yang berusaha dikejarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Ternyata hanya dirinya sendiri yang mencintai Remus. Serigala kecilnya yang lucu kini telah berubah.

CRASHH…

Cakar tajam mengoyak wajah sempurna Sirius. Empat goresan melintang dalam, tidak ada teriak kesakitan. Luka itu tidak seberapa dibanding dengan luka yang ada di dalam hatinya. Matanya membelalak nyalang, masih tidak percaya kalau yang dihadapinya ini nyata.

"Kau tahu, Sirius. Jika aku sadar lebih awal kalau menjadi Manusia Serigala semenarik ini, maka sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu. Aku sedikit menyesal telah membuang-buang waktu." Remus menghembuskan nafas beratnya ke wajah Sirius yang penuh darah. "Aku merasa diriku dulu begitu menggelikan, menjadi kutu buku? Tidak mengherankan para Slytherin itu terus-terusan mengganguku."

Diam. Diam. Dan akan terus diam. Marah—ya, di balik diamnya, Sirius sebenarnya marah. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjaga Remus? Ia seharusnya bisa menbuat Remus menjadi manusia walaupun berdarah serigala. Matanya yang tidak begitu fokus melihat Remus bergerak mundur—menjauhinya. Mau berharap apa? Remus sadar?

Tapi tidak, detik berikutnya Sirius merasakan taring tajam menembus matanya. Remus tadi mundur hanya mengambil jarak untuk menyerangnya. Mengoyak wajahnya dengan giginya yang runcing. Terlambat jika ingin lari menyelamatkan diri, Sirius telah masuk pada rantai makanan. Atau sebenarnya ia rela menjadi santapan makan malam orang yang begitu dikasihinya.

Hidup pun Sirius sudah enggan. Untuk apa jika perasaannya hancur? Dikhianati? Atau ia sendiri yang bodoh karena mencintai Manusia Serigala? Kenapa ia dulu tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata Regulus yang kebetulan tahu siapa sebenarnya Remus, adiknya itu beberapa kali memperingatkannya. Tapi yang Sirius lakukan justru balik menghujat Regulus. Lalu ia juga menganggap bisik-bisik para penyihir tentang apa dan bagaimana Lycan itu hanya angin lalu. Werewolf tetaplah Werewolf—Sirius membuktikannya sendiri sekarang.

Saat kesadaran Sirius mulai menipis, rasa sakit yang ditahannya sudah mencapai batas. Lirih dari bibirnya terucap, "Aku.. Menya..yangimu.. Re..mus.. Selalu.."

Apakah Remus tidak mendengarnya? Ia dengar, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan rasa laparnya. Ia masih terus mengoyak wajah Sirius, kalau bisa ia berniat mengeluarkan otaknya. Taringnya cukup kuat jika hanya untuk sekedar memecahkan tengkorak. Dan ternyata benar, mulutnya kini sudah belopotan dengan lelehan kental berwarna putih. Ia terus meraup belahan kepala Sirius, mengunyahnya.

Remus menghabisi Sirius tanpa campur tangan Greyback. Ia membunuh karena memang ingin, ia dituntun insting bahwa manusia ada untuk dimakan. Sejenak ia mengamati tubuh tergeletak yang tanpa kepala. Remah-remah tengkorak berceceran.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Greyback mendekati Remus, ia menjilat bibir dan pipi yang penuh darah itu—membersihkannya.

"Belum—"

Tanpa buang waktu Greyback bertransfigurasi menjadi serigala, ia mengambil alih tubuh Sirius. Menceraiberaikan tubuh itu hingga tidak berbentuk, menggunakan taringnya untuk memisahkan bagian-bagian mana yang bisa dinikmati, dan mana yang akan dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia menggigit potongan lengan dan menaruhnya di hadapan Remus. Greyback lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan, kelihatannya tidak bernapsu untuk ikut menikmati daging segar itu.

"Tidak makan, Fenrir?" Remus kini telah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Kakinya mempermaikan tulang yang berserakan, kemudian menendangnya hingga terlempar beberpa meter ke depan.

Fenrir membenahi jubahnya yang kusut kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lokasi yang berantakan itu, "Nanti!" ucapnya singkat, "Kau tahu, Remus. Anak kecil rasanya jauh lebih nikmat."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Fenrir menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya!" kata Remus yakin.

Seringai menghiasi wajah liar Fenrir, "Bagaimana dengan sumpahmu untuk membuhunku?"

Remus seakan diingatkan, ia telah lupa pada niatnya itu. Lagipula itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Ia ingin ikut Fenrir, itu saja. "Da—darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bukan seorang _Legilimens_, tapi pikiranmu terbuka lebar dan dengan mudah dapat aku baca diwaktu senggang." Greyback meraih dagu Remus, mencengkeramnya dan mendongakkannya. Dengan nada rendah Greyback mengintimidasi, "Aku tahu niat awalmu ikut denganku untuk balas dendam, Remus!"

Tidak. Remus meronta, melepaskan diri dari Greyback. Ia Manusia Serigala, Greyback yang menyadarkannya akan hal itu, sekarang sudah sejauh ini dan ia ditantang. Baru saja Remus merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya, tanpa harus takut bulan purnama. Bahkan ada yang memberinya kepuasan, ia suka kondisi seperti ini. Membiarkan semua hasrat serigalanya mengalir bebas.

"Bukan.. tidak lagi!" sungguh Remus tidak mau jika dimangsa Greyback.

Namun Greyback kembali mendekati Remus. Melahap bibir pemuda di depannya, menggigitnya sampai berdarah, terus melumatnya. "—Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau akhirnya tunduk padaku."

Ya, Remus telah memilih jalannya. Bukan jalan lurus yang digambarnya sejak awal. Tapi ia memilih berbelok di tikungan gelap yang akan menyembunyikan sosoknya. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik bayangan Greyback, yang ia tahu bayangan itu akan aman untuknya.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Sumpah.. gak jelas banget! Sebenernya gue ini nulis apa coba? Niatnya bikin gore campur fluff padahal, tapi malah gak jelas.. =.=' /headbang /Orz

Yah, yang penting Happy Birthday Remmy!!!! Maaf telat!


End file.
